


Throne

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Arousal, Arousal gel, Cunnilingus, Cute, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral, Other, Public Arousal, Safewords, Teasing, mention of workplace sexual assault ( not related to main ship or story)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Entrapta  has a new invention!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Lab Partners After Dark [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463296
Comments: 16
Kudos: 289





	Throne

“I made something!” Entrapta said in her excited ‘I’ve just made a new discovery’ tone of voice. Her hair was puffed out, and she was hovering up on the ends of her pigtails by an extra foot. Whatever she had made, she was very excited. To Hordak, this normally wouldn’t be strange. Entrapta was brilliant, and she often made new discoveries. 

It was odd, however, that she dragged him away from his own work and to their bedroom before saying something.Even the first time she had produced something intimate for them to use, she had presented him with the wrapped up box in his sanctum.

This time however, she was holding no box. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched her as she dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a small vial of an opaque blue cream and held it up for him to see, clearly hoping he’d guess what it was. 

Hordak felt his brows knit together in confusion, eyeing the small bottle in her hand. 

“...You made your own lube?” He asked. 

“Oh no. That’s easy enough to get if I need more, and I got plenty before you asked me not to get any more from the commissary.” 

Hordak let his mind track over the number of times they had used - honesty - a great deal of lube to work with the double-sided toy that Entrapta had made, and his ears flicked down and burned as he realized just how much she much have purchased before he found out. 

No wonder there had been rumors. 

“Ok. So.” She pulled herself up to him, holding the little bottle in her hands, “you know how you only really get aroused without physical contact when you’re in rut, right?”

“I am aware.” Hordak said, deadpan as his ears continued to burn. When he was in rut he turned into a stupid, needy, hyper sensitive and aroused insaitable mess. Afterwards he always felt a small pang of shame, still thinking that he should be better than that, that he should be able to resist his base urges. Entrapta, however, was very… encouraging when he was like that, and it was hard to deny himself in those moments. 

“Outside of that… well, arousal isn’t quite the term, but-” 

“I understand what you’re getting at.” He muttered. Outside of rut he simply wasn’t needy. He didn’t get aroused by brushing against Entrapta, or her playing with his hair, or her hair wrapping around him, or just the very smell of her! He was fully in control until she started really touching him, tickling him, slipping her fingers or that toy- 

His mind was drifting. Maybe he didn’t get physically aroused like when he was in rut, but his mind got… preoccupied. 

“Well, I made something that I hope is going to… stimulate that out of rut!” She shook the bottle again. 

“.... Do I drink that?” He asked as his ears pinned back. He wasn’t sure if he was interested in drinking mystery liquids from Entrapta. He trusted her of course, but she didn’t necessarily do extensive safety tests on her experiments. 

Entrapta broke out into laughter, her snort - a joy to hear- ending it as she shook her head. “No, no, It’s a warming cream!” 

To his surprise, his ears dropped in slight disappointment. “You tried that already.” He said.

“Well. Sorta.” She tossed the bottle up into the air over and over, catching it easily in her gloved hand, “I tried -mine- on you. And that didn’t work. Of course it wouldn’t work, I’m Etherian, you’re … well, you’re you. I figure your skin might be a little thicker, and your nervous system a little different. So I did some tinkering and… made this!” 

“I see.” He said as he eyed the bottle. “Does it work?”

“Ah. that’s why I’m showing it to you now instead of making it part of a surprise later on.” She said, her grin faltering a little, “I can’t really test it. I don’t have a second Hordak to test it on. 

His brows rose up in comprehension, “Aah.” He said slowly, “So this is.. Just an experiment.” 

“Precisely!” She said, her grin returning, “ I want to see if it works, how well it works, see if there’s any discomfort…” She stopped and looked at him, “Are you ok with this?”

Hordak quickly went through his schedule in his mind. He had a disciplinary hearing later in the evening, but it was only mid-morning and he had no other pressing matters to attend to. 

_‘You should be working on the portal’,_ A small voice inside his head said to him, “ _You should be focusing on getting off this planet, not just getting off.”_

Hordak took a deep breath, and looked at Entrapta, her eyes wide and shiny with the excitement of not only time with him ( Honestly, how would that prospect make her so happy? He didn’t understand) and with the excitement of scientific testing. 

He pushed himself further onto the bed, his ears twitching and blue, “Of course.” He said, then after a moment of hesitation, he added, “I’m always interested in helping your experiments.”

To his joy, Entrapta flushed slightly on her cheeks. It made his chest feel like it was going to burst- he never cared about things being ‘cute’ before, but Entrapta looked so damned cute when she blushed… 

Idly, he wondered if she thought the same about him. It was impossible. Foolish. A blushing warlord could only look ridiculous, pathetic. Yet sometimes when his ears were down, she’d start kissing them gently. 

Entrapta was strange, and he loved her- It. He loved how strange she was. 

She came up close to him, and took the lid off the bottle, and using a swap, took a little of the cream out. “I’m going to put some on your hand first.” She said, pointing with the swab to his exposed fingers, “To make sure there’s no adverse reactions.” 

He nodded, and held out his hand for her to put some of the cream on. It was cold to the touch, and sent a shiver up his arm and down his spine. Once that passed, however, he didn’t feel anything on his hand. He was left with his mind wondering just how that would feel on his opening.

He suddenly found himself hoping that he didn’t have any bad reaction to this stuff on his hand. He wanted that chill on him, seeping through his opening. He knew that this stuff wasn’t supposed to be put inside Entrapta, but his physiology was different, and he was sure that if any got inside him, it wouldn’t cause any problems. 

Minutes passed. The cream dried into his skin without leaving a trace. 

“ I don’t feel anything.” He said, 

“You’re not necessarily supposed to on your hand.” She said as she examined his finger closer, “The skin on the hand is normally much thicker than the rest of the body. And the bottoms of the feet, of course. I was just testing here to see if it would cause discomfort.” She finished her examination, “But it seems fine.” She looked up at him through her lashes, “Are you ready for the next stage of testin-”

“Yes.” Hordak said far too quickly, causing Entrapta to giggle as she pushed him down onto the bed. 

“Should I remove my armor-” 

“No no.” Entrapta said, that grin still on her face, “If this works as I hope… It’ll get you squirming nicely, and honestly… I like it when you squirm. Especially when you have your proper armor on.”

A thrill of anticipation and fear rushed through him. It would get him squirming? How strong was this going to be? How long would she made him squirm? 

How needy was he going to get?

He let her push him down so he was laying on his back, her hair took his wrists and held them over his head. He was unsure if this was intentional or just habit at this point, and a part of him, the still rational part of him wanted to point out that doing something like that to him might skew the results of her testing. 

He ignored that part. 

She unceremoniously pushed aside the front of his skirt, and slowly and gently caressed his exposed groin before bringing the bottle of cream close to him. It was at that point that he realized that while this was an experiment, according to Entrapta, she was not intending to be particularly fastidious about not affecting her results. 

Entrapta did away with the swab she had used on his hand, and poured the thick, cold cream over him, drawing a slight gasp from him as it ran over his opening, inside just a little, around the edge of his thighs and around the very bottom of his buttox. 

“Ooh… it’s having an effect already?” She asked, teasingly. 

Hordak shivered, but then shook his head. Oddly, the cold around such sensitive, normally protected parts had been interesting, had sent chills through his spine, but it had passed as his body temperature warmed the cream up. 

“Just… Just the cold caught me by surprise.” He admitted. 

“Ah..” Entrapta looked over him, then grinned, “Was it nice?” She said with a wicked grin. He looked aside, feeling his ears burning. 

“It was not unpleasant.” He admitted. 

Entrapta grinned as she sat down, crossed legged between his spread thighs, “Well then.” She said, teasingly, “I’ll just sit here and watch you. See if there’s any other more interesting results.” 

She didn’t bother to hold down his ankles as she normally would have, but it was rather unnecessary with her sitting right between his legs. 

He glanced at her, staring at him intently, and looked away with his ears feeling hot. 

“”Aww.” She murmured, “Are you getting shy now?”

He had been fairly certain that his ability to blush in his face had degraded ages ago, but yet here he felt just the edges of his cheeks start to burn. 

“I’m not shy.” He stated firmly.” I… I am simply not used to being stared at.” 

“That’s too bad.” She purred, “I like staring at you.” 

“You like seeing me squirm.” He corrected. That at least he could understand. He enjoyed being able to make her squirm, there was a certain thrill that he was doing that to her. 

And the sounds that she made, the little gasps and squeaks and moans were very nice as well. That he could understand. 

“Well, yes.” She admitted with a grin, “But I like just looking at you too.” 

He lifted his head up, looking at her, forgetting his position for a moment, “Why though?” He asked, honestly confused. 

Entrapta looked back at him, a surprised, confused expression on her own face, then she leaned forward, and crawled up to his face. She kissed between his eyes. “Because I like your expressions.” She stated. She moved to the side and kissed the outer edge of his ear, which made his ear flick and caused him to draw in a sharp breath, “I like your ears, how they twitch, and droop and perk up, and I LOVE it when they turn blue…. Oooh, just like this.” She gave his ear an extra kiss, “I’m assuming this is how you blush. You’re cute when you blush, you know.” 

Hordak didn’t say anything as he tried to ignore his burning ears. 

“I mean, you’ve never stated that that’s what it is, but I have enough evidence at this point to make an argument.” She grinned at him, “Should I do up a graph?”

“U-Unnecessary!”

“Ohhh? Is that because you’re going to confirm my hypothesis?”

Hordak grumbled something under his breath, to which Entrapta responded by tickling the edge of his ear with a thin strand of her hair. HE gasped lightly, and managed to poorly suppress a giggle. 

“FIne.” He hissed once he had regained whatever composure he could have in this position, “It.. yes. It’s a result of…. Mild emotional stress.” 

“It’s blushing.” She stated, looking at him expectantly. He sighed, 

“It’s blushing.” 

She grinned, then moved down and kissed his jawline. “I like looking at your jawline.” She said, “And though I can’t see it now… I like how the two colours of your skin twist together-” 

“That’s a result of my defect!” He insisted. .

“Then I love your defects!” she said happily. She took his hand and started kissing his fingers, “I. Love. Every. Last. One.” She punctuated each word with a kiss to his fingers.” she looked up at him. “I just like you.” She said finally, “Everything about you. Why is that so hard to understand?”

His ears flicked quickly. “Etherians tend to be… attracted to creatures that can be considered traditionally attractive by their own standards.” In truth, the same could be said about most of the galaxy. 

“Etherians are boring.” She stated. “You’re fascinating, and I love looking at you. Exploring you..” She trailed her fingers down his thigh, then looked at his groin, “Oh.” She said. 

“You forgot we were doing an experiment?” He asked, trying to sound amused. In truth, he had forgotten himself. 

“No. Well, yes, but..” She held up his other hand, showing him the back of his finger. Where the cream had absorbed in earlier had turned pink. He blinked, then ran his thumb over the hot pink spot. It felt normal, it was just discolored. 

He took a long, deep breath. “Entrapta.” He finally asked. 

“Uh… yes?”

“Is my entire groin-” 

“Bright, electric pink. Yes. your inner thighs and your butt too.” She frowned, and looked up at him, “Do you feel anything?”

“I don’t.” he said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

Entrapta sighed, and withdrew her hair from around his wrists. “Well, I guess it’s back to the drawing board.” She muttered. She started to sit up but with his newfound freedom, Hordak sat up and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“Not quite so fast.” He said as she turned her around, pushing her gently to the bed. “You said all these nice things about me - to be sure, you have strange tastes for an Etherian. You know that right?”

“I have good tastes. Everyone else has weird tastes.” 

Hordak grinned, “But there’s one part of me I thought for sure you really liked that you didn’t mention.” He said as he leaned down towards her neck. 

“Oh?”

He drew his long, pointed tongue down from her earlobe to the edge of her shirt, “My tongue.” he said over her squeal. He grinned as he worked his way down, leaving her shirt on for the moment, as he drew his hands down her side, caught the edge of her coveralls, and pulled her pants down to her knees, “You generally have the nicest things to say about my tongue.” He said with a grin, “THough…. I suppose half the time it’s more the nicest noises.” He shifted himself down until he was facing her lavender furred privates. He nuzzled into her quickly, savouring her scent before he moved his face to the side to lick at her thighs. “For some reason.” He said as she squeaked, “You don’t seem to be able to get the words out sometimes.” He gave a very gentle bite at the crease of her thigh before running his tongue over it. 

Entrapta gave a little squeal, her hips squirming before him. He gently grabbed her hips to keep her relatively still as she reached down, and started running her hands through his hair. He gave a contented chirp as she switched to her other thigh, nibbling and licking , drawing gasps and giggles and moans from her as he ignored her increasingly wet slit. 

He had started at all this very uninformed, very clumsy. Fortunately, he was a fast learner. He found he still liked to mostly be in her control, her hair holding him down, her hands up and down his sides, or through his hair, her lips all over him, her taking out the strap-on…. Well, that was his favourite thing, to squirm helplessly under her touch. 

He he liked to return the favor. 

She tried to push his head towards her pussy. He grinned as she shifted his head back to the other thigh, drawing a frustrated moan from her. She tried the same trick a second time. This time he allowed her to move his head, but she shifted so that he was just over her mound, and started kissing just where her hair started. He continued this, while stroking very gently around her slit until finally his sensitive ears picked up her frustrated, lusty moan of, “Hordak, please.” 

“And that.” He murmured as she lowered his face towards her slit, “Is the best sound in the universe.” 

He had been doing research here and there, trying to figure out why this woman had such an effect on him. Was there was hormone, some chemical that she released that caused his mind to be affected? Was he literally drunk on her? He had learned the hormones that coursed through her veins to give her that lusty look in her eyes, to start drawing her hands over him, and had learned the chemical composition for it. As he plunged his velvety, pointed and dexterous (Her words, not his own) tongue between her lips, her drew out the chemical diagram for estrogen over her throbbing clitoris, making her gasp and giggle and writhe under him. He followed that up with the chemical formula for dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin. 

In his research, he had realized that some Etherians can suffer an inadequate supply of Serotonin, which could have some bad mood-based effects. He had brought this up to his head medical doctor, and insisted that they work on a supplement for his soldiers who had that issue. No point in having his troops work inefficiently because of a flaw in their biology. 

At this moment though, Entrapta seemed to have no problems with those chemical levels. 

He was halfway through Vasopressin when he moans and squeals hit this certain, specific pitch he had come to recognize. Her toes stretched out, her legs tensed, and her back arched for a good 30 seconds before she started to relax, twitching and writhing under his now more gentle and subdued licks before she relaxed. 

When she was done, she pulled him up, and wrapped her hair around him as she started to fall asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck as she her breathing grew deeper and deeper until she fell into a contented snooze. 

Normally he’d have been more than happy to lay entangled with her as she slept, but he had something he had to deal with. 

He carefully detangled himself from her hair, and sat on the edge of the bed. With some concern, he pushed away the front of his skirt. 

Yup. Bright, electric pink. All over his groin and his inner thighs, and halfway up his stomach. She had not been careful in her application of the cream. Thankfully when his skirt was down normally it was impossible to see. 

Nevertheless, he figured he’d take a shower. It wouldn’t do it have this stuff start working later when he wasn’t ready for it. 

\-----------

Originally, when the notice for a disciplinary hearing had come through to him, since he hadn’t assigned a second in command to deal with such things, it had simply stated that one of the soldiers had attacked a force captain, breaking his nose. 

Hordak knew that there had to be more to this than what was presented though, otherwise it would have been dealt with by the force captain himself. 

However, a few other soldiers had intervened, and now here they were. When they first walked in, standing before him seated on his throne, he had frozen in place as his ears twitched suddenly. 

Lonnie. 

Last time he had interacted with her, she had come into his sanctum while Entrapta was under his desk trying to “distract” him. Lonnie had managed to distract her in turn by mentioning first ones tech. 

But, as far as he could tell Lonnie hadn’t said a word about it. He had even had Imp follow her around for a bit, but she hadn’t said a word to anyone, which provided Hordak with a great deal of relief. 

Apparently, she was the one who had broken the Force Captain’s nose. 

And of course, to Hordak’s dismay, behind her were two other soldiers that he recognized, Kyle and Rogelio. They had been followed as well after an…. Incident, but they kept their mouths shut. They were apparently the soldiers who had spoken up when the force captain was going to discipline Lonnie, and they were the ones who spoke up now the moment the force captain- a humanoid earwig looking person- had started speaking. 

Apparently, this was what happened. 

The force captain had been calling Lonnie “Sweetie” for months. She had told him to stop, but he refused. If anything, he got worse, adding, “Babe,” and “Angel” to the mix. 

Then yesterday he put his hand on the small of her back, and she broke his nose. 

It was in the middle of the story that Hordak realized he had been rubbing his finger. Maybe he had been distracted by his rage over what had happened to one of his few competent soldiers that he hadn’t noticed him rubbing his finger with his thumb over and over again. Eventually, he glanced down because he finger felt really weird. 

He noticed the pink spot. Despite his best efforts, it had not come off. He had scrubbed his hand to the point of pain, and it hadn’t come off. He wasn’t going to try that to his groin, so he simply washed really well to get rid of any residue, and hoped it had been enough. 

The heat, the tingling running through his finger told him it wasn’t. He didn’t understand- maybe the gunk was waterproof, maybe it had a reaction to his skin, but -

A sudden warming at his groin, followed by a sudden, dull tingling told him that he might be in trouble, and that he had to tie up this hearing now. 

“I’ve heard enough.” He said. He moved to stand up, but realized suddenly as his thighs shifted together that that wasn’t going to happen. The gentle friction caused by his skirt, and one thigh against the other sent a chill down his spine, so he stayed seated. There was a deeper bloom of heat inside him, and he recalled with horror as the tingling sensation spread that he had been pretty sure that some of that stuff had gotten inside him. 

“Sir?” Lonnie said carefully. He looked up, pulling his face into an expression of rage as he turned to the Force Captain first, then to Lonnie. 

“Cadet Lonnie, you will be promoted.” He said firmly, “To Force Captain.” 

“But sir-” The current Force Captain started, but Hordak cut him off with a growl that was only partially inspired by rage. 

“You.” He hissed, “Will be demoted to janitorial work.” He gave him his best glare, “And if I ever hear about such disrespect again towards any of my soldiers, the consequences will be dire.” He glared at each of them, but only made eye contact with the force captain he had just demoted. 

“Am I clear.”  
  


He sputtered for a moment, looked at Hordak desperately, then to Lonnie who was looking at Hordak with a look of shock and.. Admiration?

  
“Yes sir.” the new Janitorial staff stated. 

“Good. Dismissed.” He hissed. 

  
They all started to leave, but Lonnie was almost at the door when, to Hordak’s frustration, turned around and walked back towards him. He frowned, needing to move. This heat, this sensation was driving him crazy, he felt like he had to try to shift away from it, but he knew he couldn’t. 

“Thank you, sir.” Lonnie said, standing to attention. He noticed with a glance that she wasn’t making eye contact either. “I…. I hope you really think I’ve earned it.” 

“Hordak growled, and shifted in his throne in what he hoped was a subtle movement, as though he was just moving to a more comfortable position, not trying to control his muscles that wanted to squirm and writhe. 

He opened his mouth to say something, and caught himself as a whimper nearly escaped. His whole crotch was pulsing and aching. It was like when he was in rut, and his phallus expanded, but now it was all inside him, and whereas “Popping” gave him some minor relief, he was getting no relief from this. 

“You have.” He said quickly. “I’ll have the details of your new position sent to you.” 

“Can I ask why…” 

He shifted again, feeling his muscles flex and tense. He took a deep, steadying breath. 

“What do you mean why?”

“I mean…. I just..”She was nervous, her eyes darting around everywhere but at him. That was good for Hordak. “I hope it’s because of my hard work and my skills as a soldier and a leader, and not my…. Ability for discretion.” 

“Your discretion is not being rewarded. Your indiscretion would be punished.” He said carefully, feeling his ears drop and burn but he wasn’t sure if that was from her bringing up the incident, or from how desperately he wanted to rub himself, or at least move more. “You are being promoted because you’re one of the few competent soldiers I’ve had to deal with since the… shuffling of the chain of c-command.” he felt his ears burn, and hoped she didn’t catch his stammer. 

She didn’t, apparently, or if she did, she ignored it. She stood straight at attention, and gave a salute. 

“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” She said. She turned to leave, and an idea crossed his mind. 

“Find Entrapta.” He said. She had gone to look for snacks earlier, but he didn’t know where she was now. “We have to discuss something about one of her experiments.” 

“Yes sir!” Lonnie said, and took off out of the sanctum. 

Hordak slammed his fist on the control panel at the arm of his chair, locking the sanctum behind her as he doubled over in his throne. Without having to control himself, without exerting the massive about of will that it took to keep still, his thighs pressed together as he felt his hips twist back and forth. He rested his face in his hands as a pained sounding whimper came out of his mouth. 

This was almost worse than being in rut. It was like he was in rut, in the verge of popping out, and Entrapta was gently teasing his opening. That was the only thing he could compare it too, but this time there was no relief in sight. 

Maybe if he could get to his quarters. The strap on that Entrapta had made was there, and though he’d not used it on his own, he felt like that might help. 

Even if it didn’t. That was all he wanted right now. He NEEDED it . As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to be touched, he needed that inside him, and he needed Entrapta. 

He realized that he was squirming a lot, his thighs rubbing together, his hips writhing seemingly of their own mind. His breath had quickened, the back of his neck felt hot. 

He gave a low, desperate moan as he pressed his palms into his face. How much longer would Entrapta be? 

He whimpered as the sensation increased, his ears drooping as the sound registered in his mind. He was the Lord of the Fright Zone! He would not be reduced to whimpering and moaning and… and squirming in his throne!!

… and yet here he was. 

He realized with sudden horror that Entrapta was likely up in the vents again. It might be hours before anyone found her, and even then, he hadn’t really made his need of her sound urgent. Hours. Like this. On this throne. 

He tried to stand up- at the very least he could probably stumble to his quarters and fall onto his bed. He’d still be writhing and whimpering and moaning, but at least he’d feel a little better, a lot less embarrassed in his quarters, and he could grab the strap on-

As he lifted himself an inch off his throne, his knees nearly gave way under him as a jolt of painful desperation rushed through him, bringing him back down into this throne with a long, loud moan that echoed through the sanctum. A string of curses passed through his lips, and he pressed his hands to his crotch.

He was very glad he had reinforced the locks on his sanctum.

He whimpered as he pressed his hands against himself, which only managed to draw another whimper out of him as the solution came to his head, his ears limp with mortification. 

Hordak had never masturbated before. In truth, he didn’t need to. He knew most other species did, but many other species also ate raw meat and lived without technology. Clones were above such low, base-

As another whimper was pulled him him, he realized that clone or no, he was not above anything. 

With an open palm, he gently rubbed against himself through his skirt, and it was like releasing the pressure a boiler about to explode - It drew a longer, louder moan out of him, but for a brief second afterwards, he felt better. Desperate for further relief, he pushed the skirt to the side exposing his hot-pink stained groin as he rubbed his opening with his fingers, drawing a pitched squeak from his mouth. 

Better, but only just. 

He looked around the sanctum again, then gently slipped two fingers into himself, whimpering as he fumbled around, feeling his own insides, looking for- 

He gasped as his fingers caught on one of his ridges, sending a powerful jolt through his body. In surprise, he withdrew his hand as though he was on fire. The moment of relief was just that - a single moment before the pleasure, the feeling going through him intensified. He doubled over again, panting and moaning, his shoulders shaking, his hips writhing as he squirmed in his throne.

He tried again, slower this time, rubbing his opening and just teasing the inside slightly, looking for that little bit of release that he just couldn’t seem to give himself. It occurred to him that this was probably not the best time to experiment with masturbation. 

“Having fun?”

His head shot up in horror as he looked around, pulling his hand quickly away from himself. The sudden movement caused him to moan and whimper, squirming in his throne. He looked up at Entrapta, who had just lowered herself from the ceiling, and said with more pleading and desperation that he had ever heard, or ever wanted to hear from himself in his whole life whimpered, “Help me.” 

Her hair puffed up suddenly as she rushed to his side, “OH! I thought you were.. Well nevermind.” She gave a little laugh. “I Thought you were playing with yourself.” 

He looked away from her, still squirming in his throne. 

“Oh.” She said. “You… were? You’re not in pain?”

He managed a dull, raspy laugh that ended in a moan. “That damned cream.” He managed to hiss between clenched teeth. “It started to work.” 

A look of confused surprise covertook her face, “BUt… but you showered it off..” She looked down at this crotch, realizing it was still hot pink. 

“Help me!” He gasped, his voice several octaves higher than he wanted it to be, and louder. 

“OK ok. Let’s get you to bed.” She said, “I think I can reverse the effects, but we’ll get you more comfortab-” Her voice was cut off by a loud moan from Hordak as she tried to life him with her hair. She sat him back on the throne, her eyes slightly panicked.” 

“I can’t move.” He whimpered. 

Entrapta looked him over, watching him squirm in his seat, his hands pressed between his legs. 

“... You know what might help?” She said, stepping forward a little. He whimpered and shook his head. “A nice big orgasm.” 

He looked up at her, panting and confused. “That… seems count-Counter Intu-” He interrupted himself with a moan. Great. He was losing the ability to speak. 

“An orgasm might reset your nerves, and at least give us time while you… reboot, per se, for you to get some relief, and me to fix the problem.” 

“Just make it stop.” He whimpered. “Do what you want. Do what you have to.” 

She grinned, leaned in, and kissed him deeply. She pushed his hands to the side, and ran her fingers over his opening, causing him to squirm and whimper under her touch. 

But this time, it felt good So good. The pleasure surged through him, and he found himself leaning into her kiss. 

Then she pulled away, her smile wide, her eyes sparkling. “You liked that?” She asked as she reached her hand up and ran it gently through his hair. 

He could only whimper in response. 

  
“Well… if you’re good, and you sit really still, and you don’t touch yourself anymore….” She grinned, “This… This is exactly how I wanted to see you. If you play along, I’ll fix this, and make this a… happy, memorable thing.” 

He whimpered, but nodded. 

“Oh… Oh I’m so sorry.” She said, reaching up and rubbing his ear, “I didn’t hear you.” 

He leaned into her hand, panting and moaning. 

“You want to try that again?” She asked, laughter just behind her voice. She was teasing him! And of course, like always….. He loved it. He squirmed, nodded, and managed out a “Yes.” 

“Yes….?”

“... Yes please?” he whimpered. 

She smiled, and patted him on the head, “Good.” She said, You sit her very still, don’t touch yourself and I’ll be right back. 

She was only gone for a few minutes, but they were a few minutes of agony and anticipation. She had a way to make this better, to fix it, but what was it? Clearly she had some idea in mind, something she thought he’d like. 

He made sure to sit very still, but it was a struggle, especially after she had been stroking him. He could feel his muscles in his groin clench and flex as he struggled against the urge to squirm. By the time she returned, he was leaned back against the throne, panting and moaning. He didn’t even notice she was back until she cleared her throat. 

Her appearance didn’t help. 

She was naked from the waist down, and the strap on was already in place. She had a bottle of lube in one hand. 

“Here?!” He managed to squeak out. 

“You locked the sanctum down, so nobody will walk in on us.” she said, smiling, “And … I kinda wanted to do this on your throne anyway.”

She shot her hair out to him, and put his hands up over his head. He nearly gave into squirming again, but he remembered she had told him not to. 

“Can I squirm again.” He asked. The words were out of his mouth before it occurred to him what he was asking. 

“Aww.. such a good Hordak.” She cooed as she reached over and played with his hair, “Of course. I just didn’t want you to squirm while I was away and would miss it.” 

Another whimper escaped his mouth as he writhed. She sat , straddling his lap, the strap on pressing against him. She reached out, and took one of his limp ears in her hands. 

“This is new.” She said softly, stroking his ear. He leaned into her as she did, still writhing beneath her, positive she could feel every minute movement, and aching for that strap on inside him. 

“Are you a little shy about this, Hordak?” She cooed as she cupped his cheek, “A little embarrassed with your ears all blushy.” 

  
“I-I’m not-”

“Of course you are.” She purred, “You already told me that this is how you blush… or did you forget, with all your squirming.” She pressed her body against him, and breathed into his ear, “I’ve never seen you touch yourself before.” she muttered. “Was that your first time?” All he could manage was a nod. “Aww.. you were so desperate without me that you had to try to.. Take care of yourself.” She giggled over him. “I wish I had shown up a little earlier… so I could have watched.” 

She wrapped her hair around his knees, and pulled them apart. Even the air on his overstimulated privates was agonizing, and he let out another moan. 

  
“Poor, blushy Hordak.” She whispered. She reached out, hesitated, then leaned into his ear.

  
“You... still remember your safeword?” She whispered. 

An internal struggle suddenly raged inside him. Yes. he knew the safeword. He knew he could say it anytime, and she’d stop. She probably had something in mind to fix this, or ease it up. Some little trick tucked away. 

He could make it all stop with a simple, two syllable word, and if he could have done that in the minutes before Entrapta showed up, he would have. 

He nodded, but stayed silent. 

She grinned, and pulled back a little, taking out a large bottle of lube and pouring it over his groin. Much like the cream she had applied earlier, it went on cold - at least compared to his hot skin. It got more of a reaction out of him than just a gasp and a shiver. A gasp as his back arched, ending almost in a squeak as it poured over him, leaving him whimpering. 

“Did that feel nice.” She asked, rubbing his opening gently as she worked the lube inside him. He managed to nod as he gasped. She grinned, leaned in, and kissed first his left ear, then his right, drawing low moans from him. 

“I’m loving the sounds you’re making.” She teased, “You’ve -never- been this vocal. This squirmy.” she giggled as she gently bit one ear, “and your ears have never ever been this blue. I didn’t know they could go this blue!” 

All he could manage was another whimper. She reached out, and started playing with his hair again, relaxing him slightly in the storm of sensation that he was swirling about it. She arrangec herself, and the strap on so it was right at his opening. 

“You know.” She said softly, “This might be intense.” She whispered as she stroked him, “Are you ready?”

He whimpered, nodding vigorously. “Please.” He begged, “I can’t.. I can’t-” 

She plunged into him. 

He’d never be able to describe in afterwards, not in a way to do it justice, and it was over far faster than he’d have liked - normally Entrapta got a little bit of a ride before he started to approach orgasm, but this time he was so pent up, so overstimulated that the strap on going into him felt like an electric shock charging through his whole body HIs arms and knees went weak as a high pitched sound escaped from the back of his throat. - one which, much to his embarrassment, Entrapta would later describe as adorable, doll-like, and would try to replicate it. His muscles clenched, at the very least getting a gasp from Entrapta from the shock of the strength of it all as his back arched and he gave into a wonderful, throbbing orgasm. 

He started to relax. Entrapta was still inside him, he could feel the strap on moving in him from her subtle movements, the tensing of her own muscles. He thought it was over. 

A brief moment of calm before the feeling started to come back, stronger than before. He whimpered again, almost gave a sob of frustration as finally he started to whimper, “Cupcake, cupcake, cupcak-”  
  


Entrapta was off him in a moment. She pulled a different bottle out from between her breasts- this one colored red- and poured it over his crotch. She held his face, and gently stroked his hair, letting his wrists go as she wrapped her hair around him in a cocoon. 

Whatever she poured over him started to do the trick. The feeling on his thighs started to fade off. 

“I have to get some in you.” She whispered as she continued to stroke his hair, trying to keep him calm, “To neutralize the stuff inside you. Can you manage that?”

He nodded. She poured some of the gel over her own fingers, and as quickly and as carefully as she could, worked it inside him. He moaned and whimpered a little before finally, the sensation faded off. 

“You…” He was gasping for breath, “You had that this whole time?”

“Yes, but it wouldn’t have worked earlier.” She said sheepishly, “It has to be at body heat to work. That’s why I had it in my cleavage.” She admitted. “It needed a little time to warm up.”

His exhausted, overstimulated body slumped against his throne. Dazed, he felt Entrapta pick him up, and bring him to their room where she laid him down on the bed, and carefully took off his armor before wrapping him in a blanket. When that was done, she sat at the head of the bed, and rested his head in her lap as she played with his hair. 

“You alright?” She asked. 

He was silent for a moment before he responded, “That was… too much.” He finally admitted. “It was good up until… you know.” 

She nodded. “We can talk about it more later.” She said, her fingernails gently scratching at his scalp. “Do you want anything? Anything to eat? To drink?” 

He shook his head, then turned his face into her stomach as she played with his hair. Her own hair wrapped around him, twisting around his limbs under the blanket. One of her arms was over his shoulder, the other on his head, and he could feel himself starting to doze off in his exhaustion. Softly, he could hear her humming, or maybe even singing something under her breath. 

Despite everything, he never felt safer in his entire life than he did in that moment.


End file.
